


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--The Dhella R'Hovary

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Borja Sims, Sims 2 Borgias, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sims 2 series following the lives of some of my favorite Romans from Showtimes 2011 show "The Borgias", during their childhood through teen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--The Dhella R'Hovary

 

Jules Dhella R'Hovary drives his woman, Lulu Normani, to heartbreak and near insanity as his ambition tears his family apart.


End file.
